Framing Isn't Only for Pictures
by mjf2468
Summary: Someone has framed Diego for murder and there's no clue as to who has done it. Will Diego be hung for something he didn't do? Something not connected to Zorro? Read this story written for the 100th Anniversary of the character Zorro being created.


Framing Isn't Only for Pictures

aka mjf2468

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI. Original ideas owned by me.

The man slowly crept into the soldiers' barracks, blending into the shadows. His lips turned down in disgust as he looked at bed upon bed of sleeping men, many of them either snoring and snorting in their sleep. He slowly opened the door connecting to a smaller room often used by visiting officers who preferred to stay with their troops.

His goal was simple. Revenge was all he wanted for slights he received while at University. During the time they were together at school, Diego de la Vega often acted as though he thought himself better because he was the only son of a wealthy landowner, even though they lived in the New World. How dare he think he was better than those who were actually born in the glorious country of Spain.

It had taken him months to think up the scheme, to handle all the details. Each moment spent in planning was a moment filled with impatience, for all he wanted was to deliver the vengeance he so richly deserved. The coldness in his heart would only fade once Diego de la Vega was humiliated and finally dead.

He crept to the bed, drew a knife and with one motion slit the man's throat without the victim uttering a sound. Wiping it on the bed sheets he left the murder weapon there, the monogram 'DD' in gold shining in the moonlight through the room's only window.

As quietly as he'd snuck into the building, the man left, mounted his horse, and rode back to the small camp a short distance from the pueblo. As he prepared for sleep, the man reviewed with satisfaction the progress of his plan. He wasn't accustomed to sleeping outdoors, but for his ultimate goal of revenge, it was worth the discomfort. Soon he'd be staying in the pueblo, watching the final steps of his plan unfold.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego was finishing his lunch in the tavern while reading a trial copy of the latest issue of _The Guardian _checking for errors when Mendoza and two other soldiers approached his table. Diego looked up and smiled at the men. "_Hola_, Sergeant, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

Mendoza shuffled his weight from one foot to another and cleared his throat. "Don Diego, I'm sorry for having to do this, but –"

"Do what, Sergeant?"

"This." Mendoza straightened his shoulders and said in a louder voice, "Don Diego Sebastian de la Vega, you are under arrest for murder."

"Murder?" Diego asked as the two other soldiers 'helped' him stand and placed shackles on his wrists.

In a flurry of red, her skirt flaring out, Victoria rushed towards the group. "Sergeant, what nonsense is this? No way in the world would Diego commit murder. Is this some kind of joke?"

Mendoza shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Senorita, but it isn't a joke. A friend of the Alcalde arrived late last night but didn't wish to disturb him. Instead, he stayed in the army barracks, where he was found dead this morning when the lancers got up for breakfast."

"What makes you think Don Diego had anything to do with his death?" Victoria asked, hands on her hips as she looked angrily at the sergeant.

Mendoza straightened himself once again after slumping as Victoria had approached. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Senorita."

"Why not, Sergeant? I have the right to know why I'm being arrested. And the name of the man I supposedly killed," Diego asked.

Mendoza cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Well, you see, Don Diego, the Alcalde has ordered me not to say anything until we've brought you to the jail."

As Victoria started to protest, Diego met her eyes and shook his head. She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes full of questions. "I'll be alright, Victoria. I'm sure it'll be straightened out soon," Diego tried to soothe her so she wouldn't do something reckless.

Victoria's lip curled as she watched her best friend being led outside. She felt a presence beside her. Turning, she realized Felipe, Diego's young servant, next to her. "Oh, Felipe!"

As Felipe begin to sign, Victoria grabbed his hands, interrupting the young man. "Felipe, Don Diego has been arrested. Go tell Don Alejandro." As Felipe snatched his hands away and began to sign again, she added, "Mendoza didn't give many details. Go get Don Alejandro now!"

Felipe nodded and rushed off. Victoria rocked on her heels wringing her hands, trying to think of what she should do. Rosa and Alicia rushed to her side, speaking at the same time. Victoria shook her head and told them to get back to work. She herself rushed to the kitchen for a moment's quiet.

Once alone, Victoria pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to think. As she often did, she wished she knew how to contact Zorro when he was needed, even though he usually showed up in times of trouble. She wondered where he was at this moment. The de la Vegas were his friends; surely Zorro would soon appear to help Diego?

Her friend Don Diego was innocent, of course. He'd never hurt anyone, not even a friend of the Alcalde. The entire situation was ridiculous, like almost anything having to do with the Alcalde often did. She struggled to find an explanation, but she was unable to do so with the little she knew at the moment.

Shaking her head she decided to get back to work. At least, for now. Until she could find out more of what was exactly going on.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As he was being led towards the jail, Diego couldn't for the life of him think how he could've been framed for murder. Or who would do such a thing. As far as he knew, Diego de la Vega didn't have any enemies, and no one connected him to Zorro.

In a flurry of motion, the small group rushed into the jail and into the Alcalde's office, stopping in front of the Alcalde's desk. Luis Ramon looked up at Diego with a bland look on his face, his feelings shrouded behind a mask of indifference. He rose, dismissed the two soldiers, and walked around his desk. Meeting his gaze. Diego waited for him to speak, his chained wrists relaxed in front of him.

"Well, why'd you do it, de la Vega? Did you finally go insane with all the inane activities you do all day long?"

"Done what exactly, Alcalde? Mendoza wouldn't tell me why I'm being accused of murder. I've either been at home, where all our servants and my father have seen me, or here in the pueblo, seen by most of the pueblo's residents."

"So you deny inviting Don Alberto Diaz to our pueblo?"

A look of confusion crossed Diego's face. "No, Alcalde, I haven't been in touch with Don Alberto, my former University classmate, since I returned home. What makes you think I have?"

Diego jumped as the Alcalde thrust a piece of paper in his face. He took it and read rapidly, then the second time more slowly. Rereading it didn't clear up the confusion. The handwriting appeared similar to his, for the most part. There were slight differences in how certain words were written, but otherwise upon a casual look, someone could easily mistake it as his handwriting.

Diego looked up at the Alcalde. "Alcalde, where did you get this?"

"Among the dead man's belongings. Why would you deny writing this letter, Diego? It is, after all, your handwriting when compared to this."

The Alcalde shoved yet another piece of paper in Diego's face. Diego recognized it immediately. It was the poem he had been working on only yesterday. And left on the desk in the library at the hacienda.

"How did you get this, Alcalde? And how dare you take my personal papers from my father's hacienda."

The Alcalde widened his eyes, feigning innocence. "I didn't, Diego. This was found on the floor next to a dead Don Diaz. It must have fallen out of your pocket when you killed him."

Diego felt his anger rising. _Of all the insane_…

Willing the pitch of his voice to remain level, Diego said through gritted teeth, "Once again, Alcalde, I did not kill Don Diaz, and I certainly didn't invite him here. This isn't my handwriting. Someone forged my handwriting."

"Did they forge this poetry sample as well?"

Diego rolled his eyes, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "No, that is indeed the poem I was working on yesterday and left at home. I never write anywhere else, and I certainly do not carry my poetry in my pocket."

"Then how did it end up at the murder scene?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, Alcalde. Someone must have snuck into my home and stole it from my desk."

Ramon raised an eyebrow at Diego. He nodded and bounced a finger against his lips. Diego, through a strength of will, remained in place and didn't say anything as well.

"We'll allow the circuit judge to decide what to do about all of this. He should be here in three days' time. Until then I hope you find my jail not too uncomfortable." Ramon smiled his evil smile as he called the guards. Diego remained silent. He knew there wasn't any use in arguing further with the Alcalde. For the moment.

As he was led into one of the Alcalde's cells, Diego was happy to see it was the one with the jimmied window bars. Some months ago, with Toronado's and Felipe's help in the middle of the night, Diego had removed the window and replaced it with a weaker holding agent. One which kept the window in place but would give way with the right amount of pressure. This had been necessary at the time because he'd feared the Alcalde was planning to imprison him, Diego, in one of his particularly evil schemes. Luckily, the situation had been resolved without Diego being imprisoned.

Unlike the present circumstances.

Diego barely walked into the cell, with its door closed and locked, when Mendoza entered the jail. "Alcalde, Don Alejandro is here -"

"Alcalde, what is the meaning of this?" His father's face was red with barely contained anger as he rushed into the jail interrupting poor Mendoza. Diego silently made a note to remind his father later to control his temper for the sake of his health.

"Your son killed a good friend of mine, Don Alejandro." The Alcalde smirked at his father. "Don Alberto Diaz."

"Who?" A mixture of doubt and disgust crossed Don Alejandro's face.

"Someone your son knew in Madrid."

Diego thoguht it wise to add more clarification. "One of my University classmates, Father." Glaring at the Alcalde, he asked, "How do you know him, Alcalde?"

The man sniffed. "None of your business, Don Diego."

"Why would my son kill him?" his father asked.

The Alcalde threw the letter at Don Alejandro, who read it silently. He exchanged glances with his son, then looked again at the Alcalde.

"I still don't understand how this proves my son murdered anyone, Alcalde? It's simply an invitation for this man to visit us here in Los Angeles." Looking at the letter once more, Don Alejandro asked, "You don't seriously think this is Diego's handwriting, Alcalde? Any fool can tell it isn't."

The Alcalde cleared his throat. "Well, the letter isn't the only evidence we have, Don Alejandro." Diego wasn't surprised to see the Alcalde smile his sickeningly satisfied-with-himself smile. "We also have this." Don Alejandro strode up to the Alcalde to look at what was in the man's outstretched hand.

"So? I presume you're saying that's Diego's knife? He doesn't carry a knife."

The Alcalde held the knife up, the handle facing Don Alejandro and Diego. The 'DD' in gold caught Diego's eye.

"Like my father said, I don't carry a knife. Certainly not one which is monogrammed."

"I'm surprised you don't, Diego. You're pretentious enough as it is to have one."

Diego didn't know what to say about that. Something like that would've certainly helped cement the image of a flighty dilettante, but he didn't have the time for small details like that. Not when the Alcalde's schemes had kept him busy over the past two years to delve that deeply into forming such an identity.

His father grabbed the knife out of Ramon's hand and examined it. "I've never seen this before in my life. No one in my household, especially my son, has such a knife." With a sniff, he added, "My son's initials on it doesn't prove in any way this knife's his."

Ramon stroked his beard. "Let's see. A previous relationship, a monogrammed knife used in the crime and found at the scene, and this." Ramon held up another paper. "This paper was found in Diaz' room. It must have slipped out of your son's pocket, Don Alejandro."

"What is it?" Don Alejandro asked. After Ramon handed it to him, Don Alejandro said, "Ah, some of your poetry, Diego. However, Alcalde, Diego only writes his poetry at home and never carries it in his pocket."

"So you and your son maintain."

"Because it's the truth." Don Alejandro cleared his throat. "We're losing the point I wanted to make. I fail to see how all of this," he waved his hands at the items the Alcalde held, "proves my son's guilt. All of it is simply –" He looked at Diego. "What do you call it, Diego? Circa-, circum—"

"Circumstantial evidence, Father."

"Exactly!" Don Alejandro agreed with him, with a flourish of his pair of gloves held in his right hand. "So, Alcalde, if you don't have any more evidence -"

The Alcalde stood directly in front of his father. "I am the law in this pueblo until the circuit judge arrives, Don Alejandro. I'm holding your son in custody until then."

Don Alejandro glared at the Alcalde then turned to his son. Diego was surprised that for once in his life his father didn't argue.

"Diego, I sent one of the ranch hands to Monterey to get Don Cristobal." Sending another glare at the Alcalde, he continued. "Since the Alcalde will not set any sort of bail for you."

"How can I, Don Alejandro?" Ramon held up both his hands in a question. "Since it's well-known your family is often in cahoots with Zorro, how can we trust that Diego wouldn't flee with tht masked bastard's help?"

Felipe arrived behind Don Alejandro in time to pull him away from the Alcalde. Throwing an angry look at Felipe, Don Alejandro held up his hands in surrender and took a step back from the Alcalde. "You mark my words, Alcalde. If my son is hurt in any way..."

"Really, Don Alejandro? Why would he be in any danger? Of course he'll be safe. He'll be in my jail, after all."

Don Alejandro walked away in a huff, followed closely by Felipe, who threw an apologetic look at Diego as he left. Diego winked his thanks to Felipe for watching out for his Father.

~~~Z~~~Z~~~Z~~~

As he walked towards Victoria's tavern, Don Alejandro shook his head. What a mess his son had somehow gotten mixed up in. _Gracias a Dios_ for Zorro! Without his help Don Alejandro didn't know what they'd do. He turned abruptly and almost ran into Felipe trying to catch up with him.

"Felipe, you don't need to follow me so closely!" At the boy's hurt look, Don Alejandro apologized for his curt tone. "I'm sorry, Felipe. I don't mean to be so sharp with you. I'm just so worried about Diego, Felipe. What if the lawyer can't get him out of jail? I can't lose him! Especially when he's innocent."

Felipe signed slowly so Don Alejandro could understood him. He attempted to comfort the older man and give encouragement. He then asked Don Alejandro where he was headed.

Don Alejandro looked at their surroundings, slightly dazed. He hadn't noticed he was walking towards the tavern. "I guess I want to see how Victoria is. You know how close she and Diego are."

Felipe nodded, hoping that the twinkle in his eye he wasn't able to completely hide wasn't noticed by the older man. _If he only knew_.

They walked the rest of the way to the tavern in silence. Upon their entrance, Victoria's glance was drawn to them like an arrow to its target. She rushed over to them before they got to an empty table.

"Any news? How is Diego? Did you see him? What could all this be about?"

Don Alejandro placed a comforting hand upon her upper arm. "Victoria, he's going to be all right. We'll figure this all out. I sent our ranch hand Julio to get our lawyer. He'll help us get this all straightened out."

Victoria wiped her sweaty brow with her handkerchief. "I certainly hope so, Don Alejandro. I've been trying to think of anything to help, but nothing's come to mind." Looking at Felipe, she smiled softly and cupped his cheek. "How are you, dear boy? I know how close you and Diego are."

Felipe attempted to smile bravely for the beautiful senorita, but it wavered. Victoria nodded in understanding. She looked directly into Felipe's eyes. "Like Don Alejandro said, we'll figure this out."

Felipe nodded and gave her another small smile. Victoria invited them to sit down for a refreshing glass of freshly made lemonade. "I've been trying to keep myself busy in the kitchen to keep my mind off of things."

When they've been seated and she'd brought the lemonade, she sat down with them. "Just for a minute." Looking at Don Alejandro once again she asked, "How _is_ Diego? He's not worrying himself sick, is he?"

Don Alejandro gave a little cough. "He's trying to stay brave and hide his fear, but I know he's scared." He shook his head. "I hope Zorro can get Diego out of this mess. I don't know how he'll do it, though."

"Certainly you don't believe Diego guilty, do you Don Alejandro?"

"Oh, certainly not, my dear. Certainly not. But you have to agree, the evidence appears particularly damning."

Alicia, one of Victoria's helpers, called for her help. "Senors, I must excuse myself. I need to get back to work."

The two men watched as Victoria left and went back to sipping their lemonade.

~~~Z~~~Z~~~Z~~~

That night, after his guard fell asleep, Diego got up from the cot. He carefully pulled on the window, breaking it loose from the temporary holding he had fixed. He dropped the bars into a nearby clump of bushes. He debated the wisdom of escaping, but with such an elaborate scheme in place framing him for murder, Diego was certain he didn't have any time to waste. He needed to find out who was behind this scheme. And fast. He couldn't waste valuable time in jail.

His first thought was whether the Alcalde had some sort of motivation for such a scheme. However, Luis Ramon wasn't clever enough to come up with such an elaborate plan. On the other hand, Diego couldn't think of anyone else in the pueblo with the reason to do so.

He pulled himself up, resting on the window ledge. Looking out into the pueblo, Diego didn't see anyone. As he began to crawl out of the window, Felipe was suddenly there assisting him. Once

freed from the window, Diego quickly used the materials Felipe handed him to secure the window once more, hopefully leaving the Alcalde none the wiser as to his means of escape.

Felipe led the way to some bushes where he'd left two horses. They silently rode to the hacienda. Even though it was the middle of the night, Diego didn't trust his luck talking until they were inside the cave.

They went through Zorro's entrance into the cave, leaving the two horses tied up outside. Once inside, Diego looked at his young friend. "_Gracias_, Felipe." He tousled Felipe's hair. "You always come through for me."

Felipe smiled and signed, "Who do you think did this?"

Diego shrugged. "I don't know. It'd be logical to think the Alcalde, but this is too much an elaborate plan for him to come up with." Felipe shook with silent laughter. "Yes, I agree. But I can't think of anyone else." Sitting down behind his desk, Diego asked, "Did you hear anything in the pueblo? Have there been any strangers around?"

Felipe shook his head slowly to both questions.

"I suppose we both should get some sleep. Tonight Zorro will not ride, for we have to concentrate on clearing my name. Otherwise..."

Felipe, smiling, made a motion of cutting his throat. Diego mussed up his hair again and gently pushed him towards the cave entrance. Felipe bounded through it on his way to collect the horses. He'd bring them to the stable with no one knowing the wiser. Diego sighed and turned towards the cot he kept in the cave.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Surprisingly enough, Diego fell asleep with little difficulty and only woke when Felipe was shaking him awake. He signed to Diego the news from the pueblo. How the Alcalde had ridden out to the hacienda at dawn to look for Diego. How he was so angry even his father appeared calm in comparison. The Alcalde was indeed blaming the escape on Zorro. Felipe expressed surprise that Diego slept through all the ruckus the Alcalde had caused.

"I suppose I'm glad the Alcalde believes Zorro helped me escape. How else could inept Diego do it?" Diego asked with a self-deprecating smile.

Felipe shook his head sadly at him. He didn't need to sign what he was thinking; Diego knew. Felipe never liked it whenever Diego put himself down, even when it was needed to maintain his public image as inept and harmless. But he accepted the inevitability of such things being necessary.

As Felipe signed a question, Diego answered. "I need to collect my thoughts. I still have no idea how to proceed. Has anything new developed overnight? Any new visitors?"

Felipe again shook his head to that question. Diego pressed his lips together in disappointment. They had absolutely no clues as to who framed him. Of course, he hadn't had time to sit down and fully studying the situation to rule out possibilities. Such rumination would have to include questions such as what was the purpose of all this? Was he only the means to cover up a crime, or was Don Diaz an innocent by-stander in a scheme against him, Diego de la Vega? He had to explore all possibilities and then figure out who might have cause to either kill Don Diaz or set him up.

And hopefully they would be able to figure this all out. The longer he had to remain hiding, with Felipe slipping down to the cave more often to bring him meals and to talk with him, the more chance of the hidden entrance being discovered.

Felipe raised an eyebrow questioning their next move. Diego didn't know what to answer. Felipe having full responsibility of searching for clues in the pueblo besides his regular 'duty' of listening to the random conversations going on around him was a lot for him to do. Diego didn't like to leave such a large amount of responsibility to the young man, not yet sixteen. However, there was little choice in the matter.

"How is Father? Not too worried about me, I hope?"

Felipe signed that of course Don Alejandro was worried, but he was relieved 'Zorro' was helping them find the real killer.

"Is Father here in the hacienda?" Felipe signed that Don Alejandro had left with the Alcalde to look outside. "I think I'll sneak up there and grab several things from my room." As Felipe protested, Diego interrupted him. "I need to check on several things, plus being around my books might jar something in my mind. Not something I can describe for you to bring down."

It was decided Felipe would go up first and make certain Don Alejandro was still gone. Diego looked through the peephole and listened carefully. He didn't hear or see anyone so he decided it was safe to go out after ten minutes of waiting.

Diego was halfway across the library when his father's voice floated to his ears.

"But Alcalde, like I've told you the last three times you were here –"

Diego quickly stepped back into the passage and closed the door. It barely closed before the Alcalde walked into the room. Diego leaned against the wall and silently let out the breath he'd been holding. He peered through the peephole and watched as his father confronted the Alcalde.

"Explain to me once again, Alcalde, how it helps your investigation into Don Diaz's murder by disrupting the routine of my hacienda?"

"I cannot believe that your son isn't hiding here in your hacienda. Where else can he be?"

"I cannot tell you, Alcalde. It has me worried. I don't know where my own son is."

"Oh, _you're _worried as well? Why? Surely you of all people trust your son's welfare to Zorro?"

Diego shook his head. Being cooped up was messing with his thinking. Why he'd thought it was a good idea to chance a visit to his bedroom in the middle of the morning he didn't know. Felipe was right. It hadn't been worth the risk of getting caught for the information he'd hoped to obtain. Once the Alcalde left and Father was outside, he'll have Felipe bring down the materials he needed.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria was busy in the kitchen preparing some bread when she was called to the bar. She walked into the dining room to find a tall, stately gentleman with a travel bag waiting for her at the bar. His hair was mostly white with gray at the temples but his face appeared somewhat youthful.

"Oh, _bueno tardes_, Senor. What may I help you with today?"

"Yes, Senorita, I was told you have rooms for rent. I am new to the pueblo, passing through, and decided I needed to rest for a few days or so before I continue my traveling."

As she hurried to get the gentleman signed in and took his deposit, Victoria snuck a few glances at him. Close up, he indeed hadn't the wrinkles his hair would indicate. He appeared respectable however, his clothes clean, without tears or rips despite traveling.

Without further thought, Victoria led him to the assigned room. He denied having any other concerns and she wished him a good night.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Late afternoon Felipe came into the cave with news from the pueblo.

Diego was studying some of his books on detective techniques and the law, trying to determine how he could've been framed as well as any ideas in general. Felipe told him that a stranger had indeed paid for several days' stay at Victoria's tavern last evening. Felipe didn't have the opportunity to find out any other information. He told Diego no one in the pueblo knew him and he didn't claim to know anyone in the pueblo.

Despite Felipe's protests, Diego decided to take a ride into the pueblo right before dusk to talk to Victoria about the stranger. He ate the food Felipe had snuck down to him and changed into his outfit. It was almost as foolhardy sneaking into the pueblo during the day as it had been trying to sneak into his bedroom, but he had to see the strange man for himself. He also couldn't risk Felipe's safety asking him to search the stranger's room at the tavern.

Luckily some time ago Victoria had offered room in her stable to hide Toronado whenever necessary. Diego didn't want to use it too often, for it could be very risky indeed. He had a feeling Toronado remain outside in order to be available if needed, so he left him hidden in a clump of trees a short distance from the back side of the tavern and told him to stay there for now.

Zorro snuck into the tavern via the kitchen window when Victoria was in the dining room. He hid behind the large cupboard waiting for his love to return. Victoria came in carrying a tray of dirty dishes which she placed on the counter next to the basin. In order to not startle her, Diego coughed lightly as he appeared from behind the cupboard.

Even though she still jumped, Victoria wasn't as startled as he'd feared. A light blush covered her cheeks and a huge smile lit up her face as she breathlessly said, "Zorro!"

Moving quickly he reached her side and took her hand lightly in his. As he bestowed a kiss on the back of her trembling hand, Victoria whispered, "I've been wanting you to visit so desperately!"

"I've been missing you as well, _Corazon._"

Bringing herself to her senses, Victoria thought of poor Diego. "Oh, yes, Zorro, I've been missing you for that, but also because of the terrible thing which has happened to poor Diego!"

A light appeared in his eyes as Zorro asked, "Here I come to visit and you talk about another man."

Victoria felt her temper begin to rise. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Oh you! This is important! Diego can't afford you wasting time teasing me. Surely you've heard about the murder which happened in the soldiers' barracks last night?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. You're correct; I shouldn't take the time to tease you. Yes, I've heard about the murder and Don Diego's arrest. Actually I broke Diego out of jail last night, and he's hiding in a special place while I attempt to clear his name"

"Oh, I was so hoping you'd help him, Zorro! I knew he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Diego is lucky to have such a good friend in you, Victoria."

"No, I'm the lucky one, Zorro. He's such a good friend to me. Even when I don't give him the credit he deserves."

Diego filed that statement away to think about later. Reminding himself of the purpose for his visit, he stated, "I'm here to ask you about any new visitors who might have been in the pueblo lately."

"You usually don't ask me that type of question, Zorro." A twinkle appeared in here eyes. "Are your usual sources of information unavailable for some reason?"

_Yes they actually are, Victoria. If you only knew. "_That type of question seems to me as if you're speculating, Victoria."

"Maybe I am."

"Unfortunately we don't have the time for you to be speculating about my identity either. Diego needs both of us, remember?"

Victoria nodded, feeling rightly reprimanded. "You're correct, Zorro. I'm sorry." She started to fill the basin with soapy water. "Funny you should ask. This afternoon a man did arrive and ask for a room. He said his name was...oh yes, Senor Alexander."

"What did he look like?"

"I thought he was older because his hair was gray, but he didn't have nearly the wrinkles that I would've thought. He appeared respectable, and his clothes didn't look traveled in. No dust, rips or tears. I didn't think it suspicious at the time, but now that you ask..."

Zorro gave her a huge smile. "Well done, Victoria. He wasn't anyone you recognize?"

"No, and no one that he passed seem to recognize him either."

Kissing her hand, Diego thanked her for the information. "Would you know if he's currently in his room?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Yes, he is." She gasped. "You're not thinking of going up to see him, are you? Why are you interested in him? Do you think he had something to do with the murder?"

"I'm not sure. However, since he's been the only stranger that we know about in the area, I have to check him out." An idea crossed Diego's mind. "Do you have any ideas about who would want to frame Don Diego"

A shy smile appeared on her face and a light pink blush covered her cheekbones. "I've actually been trying to think of that already." Her smile became less bright. "Unfortunately I haven't thought of anything which would help. No one I know would ever have a grudge against Don Diego. Actually everyone in the pueblo loves him."

"Except the Alcalde, I believe."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Of course. The Alcalde hates Diego almost as much as he hates Don Alejandro."

Taking her hand in his, Zorro kissed the back of it again. "I must go, Corazon. However, I'll be in touch."

Victoria watched as he leaped out the window. She sighed as she returned to her chores.

Zorro snuck around the corner of the tavern to the back towards Toronado's hiding place. Suddenly the Alcalde appeared in front of him.

"Hola, Alcalde, how are you this fine afternoon?"

"Better now that I can finally get your head on a spear," the Alcalde said as he flourished his sword. Diego was able to meet his thrust quite swiftly and they began to fight.

"Where is Don Diego, Zorro? Why have you hidden him?" The Alcalde asked in between thrusts and jabs.

"I've hidden Don Diego because he's innocent, Alcalde, and I intend to prove it." With a flourish, Zorro knocked the sword out of the Alcalde's hand. It flew in the air and landed harmlessly on the ground behind Zorro. Before backing the Alcalde against the tavern wall, Zorro slashed a 'Z' on the right side of the Alcalde's jacket. "However, I have hidden him for his own protection, because frankly, I don't trust you. So for now, I'm not telling _anyone_ where he is."

"To do so without his father's permission, Zorro? That is wrong," Ramon said.

"He does have my permission, Alcalde." Don Alejandro stepped out of the crowd which had gathered around the combatants. "Zorro is correct. I don't trust my son in your jail as we attempt to prove his innocence."

In his anger, the Alcalde turned his back on Zorro and strode angrily towards Don Alejandro. "So you admit colluding with the known criminal Zorro in the hiding of an accused criminal? You are also under arrest, Don Alejandro!"

Before Ramon could grab the older man, Zorro grabbed the Alcalde and pushed him forcifully into the tavern wall. "Alcalde, this is a warning. Do not persecute the de la Vega family or Senorita Escalante. I'll soon bring proof of Don Diego's innocence to clear up this matter."

"Of course you wouldn't be on my side, Zorro. My friend was murdered and if Don Diego didn't do it, we don't know who did."

A hush rose from the crowd as everyone could see by the increased fire in his eyes the anger provoked in Zorro by the Alcalde's last remark. "I will also bring evidence as to the murderer, Alcalde. You insult me yet again by saying I'm not on the side of justice, regardless of who it is. Even for you or a friend of yours, my intention is only to see justice done." Zorro whistled and Toronado galloped to Zorro's side. Zorro mounted his faithful steed. "If I hear you continue to harass the de la Vegas, Alcalde, you will regret it."

As the Alcalde cried for his lancers to arrest him, Zorro turned Toronado towards the pueblo outskirts. The people cheered as Zorro quickly outdistanced the lancers.

As with other times, Zorro easily evaded capture, leading the lancers on a complicated journey and eventually losing them by his backtracking through one of the many gulleys in the area. Toronado needed a hearty ride for exercise however, and the ride improved Zorro's mood as well.

Diego felt blessed that activity from any bandits was remarkably decreased the past few days. He again chose to not ride as Zorro and instead concentrate on getting a restful night's rest. There was also the information he'd discovered to review, as little as that was at the moment.

Upon his arrival at the cave, Diego updated Felipe with all that happened. Felipe smiled at Don Alejandro's antics and expressed his approval that Diego chose to stay in another night. However he wasn't pleased about Diego's plan to investigate the strange man's room the next day however.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

The next afternoon, Diego rode as Zorro into the pueblo. This time he left Toronado in the tavern's stable and snuck to a clump of trees. He didn't have long to wait. Senor Alexander walked out of the tavern, mounted a horse a short distance from the tavern, and rode away in the opposite direction of the de la Vega hacienda.

Looking around, Zorro quickly threw his grappling hook up and climbed to the window. He swung into the room with his usual ease and looked around. There were only a few possessions in the room, but the traveler's saddlebag was there as well.

His search didn't uncover very much. Diego gathered the man was intelligent, for nothing was in the room which indicated his real identity. Until Diego searched an inner pocket of the saddlebag, finding a picture he knew very well.

One of his classmates in Madrid, Don Antonio Ortega, had unfortunately lost a childhood love due to a horse riding accident. He carried her picture with him everywhere he went and showed it without much persuasion to anyone who asked.

Diego looked at the picture again of the beautiful young woman, barely fourteen, with her long, auburn hair pulled back in a simple bun befitting her young age. It was the same picture Antonio had shown him off and on throughout the years. Diego would know it anywhere. He knew no one else would have the same picture.

Diego carefully replaced it in the original spot and finished his search. He didn't find anything else interesting, and realizing how much time had gone by, he decided he better leave.

Diego snuck out the window and down the tavern wall after looking carefully for anyone around. He quickly made his way towards the stable, but as he rounded the corner he was met with a crowd of soldiers, swords drawn, and the Alcalde standing to the side, pistol raised. As he aimed, Zorro leapt to the side, and the bullet went harmlessly into the stable behind him.

The Alcalde then drew his sword. "Surrender, Zorro. You cannot escape now!"

"Never! And we'll see about my escape as well!"

"We were ready for you to foolishly return to the pueblo. Stand down, lancers, but stay sharp. He's mine!"

"I'm flattered, Alcalde, but my heart belongs to a certain Senorita!"

As the swords flew, meeting each other's advances and blocking each parry, Diego was able to maneuver the Alcalde into a vulnerable position. Suddenly, the Alcalde's sword went flying above his head, landing into a post behind him.

Zorro moved quickly and got the Alcalde in a headlock. Facing the lancers, he waved with his other hand. "You all move to the side." He whistled and Toronado was able to gallop to Zorro's side, stirring up dust driving the lancers even further back. For one fool-hardy lancer wishing to make a name for himself, Toronado struck him in the abdomen, causing him to fall backwards. "You lancers, lay your swords on the ground." When they didn't move, Zorro brought his own sword closer to the Alcalde's throat, prompting the man to yell, "Lancers, do what he says."

They complied with a clatter of swords falling to the ground. In one smooth movement, Diego let go of the Alcalde and punched him. The Alcalde fell to the ground, unconscious, as Zorro leaped on Toronado's back and rode away.

Diego backtracked several times to ensure no one was following him. Letting Toronado run, Diego allowed his thoughts to lie dormant as he simply enjoyed the breeze, the scenery, and the freedom.

When he got back to the cave, Felipe was waiting for him as he had fully expected. The boy rushed over, demanding answers and patting Diego down as though he'd expected injuries. Pushing him away gently but firmly, Diego said, "I'm alright, Felipe." A rueful expression crossed his face. "Yes, you were correct. The Alcalde and his lancers were waiting for me as I tried to leave the pueblo." In answer to Felipe demanding to know what had happened, Diego told him the details as he changed into his 'Diego' clothes.

"However risky it was, it was indeed necessary, Felipe. I found out the real name of Senor 'Alexander'."

Felipe's smug smile disappeared as he asked who the stranger was.

"It's someone I knew in Madrid, if you can believe it. Why he's doing all of this I do not know. I've searched my memory and I cannot remember ever doing anything to offend or hurt him."

Diego smiled when Felipe signed a question. "No, it certainly wasn't over a woman, Felipe. Like I've told you, my heart was still here with Victoria when I was over there. Until I met Safira, of course. And the only person who competed for Safira's hand is, of course, dead."

In answer to another question, Diego said, "Well, I'm going to sleep on what we can do next. I wonder if 'Diego' should have a talk with Senor 'Alexander' and find out exactly why he's here." He ruffled Felipe's hair again, getting a light slap on the shoulder from the young man. "It's time for us to go to sleep. Time tomorrow to think about all of this."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego spent the morning pouring over his books, checking some things and reviewing the laws of the land. When he brought Diego's lunch tray, Felipe asked by signing, "What are you planning for today?"

"You know me well, Felipe. You know I have something planned." Felipe nodded. "I'm sure you wouldn't like this, but today I plan to follow Antonio to see where he's been going."

Felipe rolled his eyes and then began to shake his head vigorously. He held up two fingers.

"I know, Felipe. The Alcalde almost cuaght me twice. But I have to do something. Now that I know who's in the pueblo and who might be behind this, I need to confront him."

Felipe began to sign something and then stopped. He shook his head slowly. He signed, "You'll do what you want and I can't stop you."

Diego placed a gentle hand on the boy's forearm. "Felipe, I know you're concerned. I know you worry every time I ride as Zorro. But you know I'm as careful as I know how to be." Felipe nodded. "I'll be careful." He cleared his throat. "In the same vein, however, I suppose if I asked you not to come looking for me if I'm delayed, you'll ignore me?"

Felipe looked down his nose at Diego and rolled his eyes. Diego laughed and Felipe couldn't help but join in with his ever-silent laughter.

Diego waited in the same spot where he'd waited for Antonio to leave the day before. His patient wait was finally rewarded as he noted his quarry again mount his horse and ride out towards the end of the pueblo.

After some time, making sure Antoinio hadn't looked back, Diego began to wonder if Antonio knew he was being followed. He certainly was riding on an interesting route around the countryside. That assumption began to have more merit when the deserted Rodriguez farm came into view. Diego hung back in a clump of trees as Antonio rode around to the back of the barn.

Unfortunately Diego wasn't able to see the back of the farm completely from where he was. He reluctantly directed Toronado to ride closer to the barn, but Antonio still wasn't in sight. Diego looked beyond the farm to the horizon and failed to see any riders or people at all.

"Ah, we finally meet face to face."

Diego looked to the side, where Antonio had ridden up to him. "Yes, I've caught up to you. I need you to confess to the Alcalde all of your crimes. Mainly killing Don Diaz and framing Don Diego."

"Don Diego, you say?" The man paused and suddenly Diego's mouth became dry. He didn't mean –

Feigning an indifference he didn't feel, Diego stated, "Yes, Don Diego. Who you knew from attending the same university in Madrid and are framing him for some reason for a crime he didn't commit."

"I remember my time at University quite well. I'm sure you also remember." Another pause. "Right, de la Vega?"

Diego was right. Most likely Antonio recognized him by his swordfighting technique. "I don't know why you're calling me by his name. I'm flattered, for he is an upright young man, but if you're trying to insinuate -"

"Insinuate nothing, de la Vega. I knew it was you the moment I saw you fight the Alcalde. Why you thought you could hide from me, I can't comprehend. Another example of your overwhelming self-importance, I suppose."

Diego realized his lip was curling in disgust at the fact this man who was now his enemy knew his secret identity. He knew it was pointless to deny it. It was unfortunate he hadn't realized Antonio was present in the crowd as he fought the Alcalde.

"I didn't realize how much hatred you had towards me in school, Antonio. Why?"

"There it is again, that inflated sense of self. You didn't realize how you were always comparing your home in this insignificant land to the magnificent land of mine as well as most of your classmates' births. How you never stopped talking about your father's importance here, when all of our fathers were also important in one way or another."

"I didn't mean to offend anyone, Antonio. Least of all you. I considered you one of my friends."

"Yet you didn't choose me to be part of your fencing team, did you?"

"You always gave me the impression you weren't very interested in fencing. I hate to admit it, but I was hell-bent on winning the competitions. I needed to make my father proud of me."

"There it is yet again."

"What are you, the middle son in your own family, Antonio? You don't know the pressure I had to succeed as my father's only son."

"If you think I'm going to confess the murder and let you be cleared, think again, Diego. Instead, I'm going to kill you and throw your body at your father's feet. And then I'll collect that reward for you being Zorro. The reward is, after all, for dead _or_ alive."

He rushed at Diego, sword drawn, aiming for his heart. Diego easily parried, and the two men began to fight. Antonio proved to be a worthy opponent, to Diego's surprise. He hadn't realized back at school how skilled Antonio was at swordplay.

"Oh, you're surprised I hold my own with you, eh Diego? After you began to excel, I decided to keep my skill a secret so I could kill you myself without giving you warning."

It had been a while since Diego had been at the deserted farm, so he was concerned regarding what dangers might be lying around. Antoinio was certainly intent on killing him; his parries were fast and constant. Per his usual pattern when fighting an unknown opponent, Diego was taking time to get a sense of Antonio's fighting tactics and hadn't gone on the offensive as yet.

An opportunity came up to put Sir Edmund's advice into practice. Nearly tripping over a discarded rake, Diego took a moment to pick it up. It helped to distract Antonio enough so that Diego could successfully cut his abdomen. Unfortunately Antonio had been able to deflect Diego's sword, so the cut wasn't deep enough to do serious harm.

Diego was getting both physically and mentally tired from the fight, but there was no end in sight. Antonio was invigorated by his need for revenge and didn't appear to be tired in the slightest. Diego was certainly impressed; Antonio had come a long way from their days at University.

Finally, however, Diego was able to take control over the fight. It had become obvious to Diego that Antonio wasn't too keen on following Sir Edmund's advice of using whatever is in the environment. He was too focused on the man in front of him. It would be his downfall.

Diego had noticed a hole that Antonio had barely missed stepping into. Diego led him back to the area, walking Antonio backwards. Antonio was taken by surprise by Diego's suddenly being on the offensive. However, just when he was gettting close to the hole, Antonio took the advantage again momentarily, leading Diego away from the potential danger.

It took what Diego thought too long a time to regain the advantage and back Antonio over to the hole once again. Suddenly Antonio's foot was finally caught in the hole and he fell backwards, his sword flying behind him. Diego leapt quickly to the man's side and noting he was only dazed, Diego punched him with the intention of knocking him out.

Diego whistled for Toronado who galloped to his master's side. In his saddlebag was rope which Diego used to tie up his opponent. Diego then slung him over Toronado and got in the saddle behind him. He directed Toronado towards the pueblo.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego had no difficulty riding into the pueblo with Antonio tied up and riding across Toronado. As usual, Zorro caused a stir as he rode towards the Alcalde's office.

One of the privates rushed in the jail to get the Alcalde. Ramon rushed out, aimed his pistol and shot at Zorro. Because of Toronado's quick sidestep, the bullet missed him by a yard. With his whip, Zorro knocked the pistol out of the Alcade's hand.

"Alcalde, may we have a momentary truce? I have figured out who framed Don Diego and have brought him to you." He rolled the man off Toronado onto a pile of hay left by a wayward hay wagon earlier that day. Sergeant Mendosa and Private Sepulcher ran up to the man and dragged him to his feet.

Mendosa unpinned the piece of paper on the man's chest. "Alcalde, look at this!"

Ramon strode in a huff by Mendosa's side and ripped the paper out of the sergeant's hands. Reading it, he looked at Zorro. "What is this?"

"All the proof you need to charge this man for murder of Don Dias. He wanted to get revenge against Don Diego so he arranged all of this."

"How? He must have been here for months."

"He was, by his own gloating. He admitted as much to Don Diego."

Looking around Ramon asked, "Where is Don Diego?"

"He'll appear as soon as you drop all charges against him and Don Ortega is charged with murder."

As the Alcalde was sputtering his objections, Don Alejandro stepped out of the crowd. "Alcalde, I believe the circuit judge would agree with me when I say you no longer have a case against my son."

Victoria had hurried to Don Alejandro's side. "I agree, Alcalde. Don't be a fool. You no longer have anything to arrest Diego for."

Luis Ramon looked at Don Alejandro, Victoria, then the rest of the bystanders with a snarl of his lips. "Fine! I'll hold Don Ortega over until the district judge appears tomorrow. We'll hold the trial once he gets here." When Zorro cleared his throat, the Alcalde added, "Yes, I hereby renounce the charges against Don Diego."

Everyone besides the lancers burst into cheers. There were murmurs of "I knew Don Diego couldn't have killed anyone", "Don Diego would never hurt anything not even a snake."

Zorro nodded. "I will let you do exactly that, Alcalde."

As he turned Toronado around to leave, the Alcalde said, "Where do you think you're going, Zorro. Lancers, arrest him!"

With a tip of his hat, Zorro nudged Toronado to break into a gallop. As they rode off, with the lancers following, Victoria said, "I guess I'm happy everything is back to normal."

"Not everything, Victoria."

"Don't you worry, Don Alejandro. Don Diego should be home before you know it. You can trust Zorro."

Don Alejandro smiled, agreeing with her statement.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego indeed returned home within one day. At least as far as Victoria, Don Alejandro, and the rest of the pueblo knew. Diego acted the image of the Caballero grateful to be home from his 'grand' adventure. He made sure he visited the tavern the next day. It took some time to get to the table he wanted to sit at for it seemed every patron wanted to talk with him. The topics people wanted to know about ranged from a first person account of the happenings, sharing their own opinions about the Alcalde or to check on Diego's welfare after his 'ordeal'. Some of the caballeros attempted to find out where he'd been hiding and whether he indeed had been at Zorro's hideout. Diego refused to answer that last question, politely deflecting it by changing the subject.

Diego eventually got to his target. Mendoza had been pretending not to notice the excitement of Diego's arrival, but he knew the minute the young man was standing beside his table.

"May I join you, Sergeant?"

Mendoza looked up to see Diego standing there, his usual genial smile on his face. Mendoza shifted in his chair, trying to get up the courage to talk to the man he felt he betrayed. "Don Diego - um, I, um, I didn't think you'd talk to me ever again."

Diego slid into the chair across from Mendoza. "Why would you think that, Mendoza? I know it wasn't your fault you had to arrest me."

Mendoza smiled a crooked smile. "I appreciate that, Don Diego." Raising his glass he told the young caballero, "I'm so happy you're here and not in the Alcalde's jail."

Diego clicked his glass. "I whole-heartedly agree."

**AN: Thank you for reading my contribution to celebrate Zorro's birthday! I hope you enjoyed it, and may we have many more Zorro stories to read in the future.**


End file.
